Blossoming love
by Isaacthebeast
Summary: narutoXsakura we all make mastakes but when Sakura doesn't try as a kid to confront Naruto she makes up for it as a teenager.
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was like any other 6 year old, besides the fact he

was beaten by people he never fucked with on a daily basis. At the moment

our blond hero was about to go hang out with the elderly hokage, a man that he had come to love as a grandfather when a searing pain tore through his shoulder. He turned to see a blood thirsty mob behind him.

This small orphan at 2 foot 3 inches was not supposed to be able to take a hit like that but this was no ordinary boy this is the container of the

Nine Tailed fox the most powerful of all of the Tailed beast, also known as

The Kyuubi.

The young boy let out a piercing scream as the villagers attacked him.

"Why , what did I ever do to you?" whimpered the boy to a man wearing

A chunin vest. "Because" ,the man hissed out " You took my hole squad when you attacked the Leaf I lost everything ,and you know what?"

The man paused dramatically. "Today I will rid the Leaf of its

greatest mistake!"

He then plunged his kunai into the small boys stomach while the

others cheered him on .

"Stop you monsters" ,was heard from behind the mob.

A single ANBU in a dog mask stood there with a kunai drawn.

"I'm giving you three seconds to release that boy", He said warningly.

"ONE"

"TWO" ,A ball of electricity started to form in his hand.

"THREE" ,a crackling sound cut though the air as the

chunin was killed in cold blood.

The crowd quickly dispersed as the ANBU picked up the poor unconscious boy .

"And to think you start the academy tomorrow" ,stated the masked man.

'that's probably why they did this to you ,to make sure you couldn't defend yourself. 'thought the man who felt sympathy for the child.

As all of this took place a small girl with hair like cotton candy watched

tearfully as the boy was carried away.

This was certainly a rough start for the nine tails container.


	2. The day after

Chapter 2

The third Hokage walks through the village with a young

blond child perched on his shoulders. The boy received many glares before,

but after yesterday events the villagers look as if they were on over time.

"ji-san ,why do the villagers hate me?" ,the old man grimaced ,he knew

Naruto would ask that question one day.

"Well Naruto-kun lets just say they are stupid and ignorant ,and just can't let go of the past" ,said the elder. A small chuckle left the small boy's mouth.

"Old man you know that wont work on me, I'm not as stupid as they think I am". That was true despite popular belief Naruto wasn't as stupid as people thought he was actual quite intelligent .

"Naruto" the elder said breathlessly. When you become A genin I will tell you.

"Yeah Right" ,said the blond in depressed tone.

"Seriously I will"

"Really you promise?", "Yes I promise"

"Pinky promise", said the boy as he extended his pinky.

"Sure young one", said the kind old man as he returned the gesture

Then they turned to see the academy looming over them.

Naruto looks at what will lead to the rest of his life.

Sakura's POV.

Sakura wasn't feeling too good at the moment. Last night she witnessed a

boy being brutally attacked. 'I hope whoever it is will be okay.'

What she didn't know is he was walking the same way as him.

Normal POV.

Naruto had said good bye to the Hokage and was walking the rest of the

way. All of a sudden he walked into to this pretty girl with the pinkest head of hair he had ever seen. "Sorry I didn't see you there." ,said Naruto.

Sudden her eyes widen as she studied him closely.

"Are you okay I saw you get attacked by some villagers last night….."

,she kept on talking in a worried voice as he took his turn to look at her. "Hey are you listening?" He look at her eyes as she started to get angry.

"Yo kid pay attention you idiot!" ,he brushed off that comment

as he listened to what she had to say. Sorry about that I zoned out."

Well pay attention." She blushed at how he look. For a 6 year old he was surprisingly good looking.

She turned away from him blushing as red as a fire truck.


	3. Team seven assembles

Yo what up guys Isaac here. I would like to say that Sunday is my B-day so I would like to make this Chapter longer. Thank XxAshishxX for asking me to make my chapters longer. Isaac is out peace.

I do not own Naruto

TIME SKIP: 6 years

Naruto watched as his crush for the last 6 years snuck a peak at him again. It was becoming a normal routine for him. He would watch out of the corner of his eye as she would look at him with this weird stare for a few seconds like how Hinata would before he confronted her about it.

He went through enough yesterday with Mizuki ( I think that's how you spell his name ) and that forbidden scroll. Iruka flinched a little when he sat down probably due to the whole "windmill shuriken" thing in his back. 'Don't know why he is being such a baby I took one of those things in the back once and I was 8.'

Sakura's POV:

'Why do I keep looking at Naruto-kun'

She had learned his name when he introduced him self on there first day in front of the class. "I know he is cute and all but what the hell!"

Screamed inner Sakura as she blushed profusely.

Then Iruka started to call out the team placements.

Team 1.…Team 7 Ino Yamamaka ,Sakura Haruno and …Sakura held her breath as she thought 'I hope Naruto-kun is on my team. '

…. Naruto Uzumaki. "Yes!" ,screamed Sakura out loud. When she realized what she said it was too late the entire class was staring at her with confused looks.

"Sakura what was that?" ,asked Naruto as he too stared at her in confusion. Sakura blushed at the object of her affection.

"I'll explain later"

2 hours later

"When is he going to get here" ,said Sakura impatiently

"Maybe it would be a good time to explain what happened earlier."

Sakura knew this was coming. " Naruto-kun I..I.."

Then he got it. It was so clear. Just like Hinata she too was attracted to him." Sakura do you want to go out some time."

She just gave him a blank stare. Her eyes widened in realization.

"YES!" ,she screamed at the top of her lungs as she hugged him.

Now Naruto has gotten hugs before just not from a girl. Let's just say he had a light on his cheeks.

"Uh-hm" ,said an irritated Ino as her to teammates separated quickly. "Nice to see you two back in the land of the living." ,she said sarcastically.

There faces had a pink tint on them as they flashed a glance at each other.

This is the sight Kakashi Hatake walk into.

"Hey don't I know you?" ,asked the still blushing blond boy.

"I don't think so" said the one eyed jonin

Of course he was lying to the boy, but he couldn't know who he was yet.

"Meet me on the roof" ,said the masked man as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Holy shit I have to learn that move" ,said Naruto as both girls

sweat dropped.

2 minutes later

"Okay team tell me you likes dislikes dreams name"

"You pinky "

"I'm Sakura I like" she glanced at Naruto "No dislikes" "Dream,

To become the best female shinobi ever.

"You ponytail"

"I'm Ino I like Sasuke ,and flowers. I dislike people trying to show up Sasuke. I have a dream of marrying Sasuke.

"You blondie"

"Naruto I like ramen , and Sakura-chan" he said as Sakura looked at him surprised with hearts in her eyes.

"No dislikes ,and I do have a dream to become Hokage and protect those precious to me."

"Okay my name is Kakashi"

"Few likes"

"Few dislikes"

"I don't want to tell you my dreams"

"All he told us was his name" said Naruto

"Meet me at the bridge tomorrow for survival training… Oh yah don't eat you'll just throw it up."

LATER:

Naruto was walking to the Hokage tower as he said "I wonder if he knows if Mizuki told me about the nine tails."

He walked past the ANBU officers as if he owned the

Place.

"Hey hokage-sama"

'what who can be talking to ji-san right now'

'I'll come back later and talk to him'

Sakura's POV:

'I can't believe Naruto asked me out' ,thought Sakura.

'tomorrow will be a good day.'


End file.
